A Mario Ask fic! YAYZ!
by Spidey3000
Summary: And Spidey said "You know, i think I'll make an ask fic with my favorite Mario characters, since I haven't seen one that is still being continued," and he did. More characters will appear in future chapters if I get reviews! Please Review
1. Letsa start the fic!

Spidey: I'm back, with another new story! I know, I'm putting alot of stress on myself by writing another ask fic without stopping the other one, and keeping my other two stories that I haven't discontinued going, not to mention passing the last two classes I'll ever need in high school, but I feel like a challenge! Now, shall we start? Our first character, hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom (and also brooklyn, though I have yet to see where they got that from in canon) Please give a warm welcome to Mario!

Mario: -appears out of nowhere, hailed by confetti and the invincible Mario music- Where am I? And where's that music coming from? And what happened to my Italian accent?

Spidey: You're in an ask fic, that music is from your games, and you still have an accent, but I didn't feel like writing it...though I'll still write it when you say your catchphrases, so don't-a worry!

Mario: An ask fic? I haven't been in one of those for a while! Lets-a go!

Spidey: Glad for you enthusiasm! And our next guest, hailing all the way from the Koopa Kingdom, the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser!

Bowser: -appears, the roars like he did in SSB:Melee- Where the hell am I? -grabs Spidey by the throat-

Spidey: -choking- You're in an ask fic...

Bowser: SEND ME BACK NOW!

Spidey: Is there any way I can convince you to stay...and not crush my throat?

Bowser: NO!

Spidey: Oh well, I guess Peach will be better off without you being here to sexually harrass her consistantly...

Bowser: Peach is coming?

Spidey: Well, I can't leave her out of my ask fic, can I?

Bowser: So...how long will you be requiring me to stay here?

Spidey: I'm glad you see things my way! Our next guest, hailing all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom, and wearing the YOUTHful color of green, is none other than the apparant fan favorite, LUIGI!

Luigi: -falls through the ceiling in a bad arse way, with music from Luigi's mansion playing, and points vacuum at them- Where's my brother?

Spidey: Oh, Luigi! Perfect timing, i was just about to kidnapp you with my author powers!

Luigi:...this is an ask fic, isn't it?

Spidey: Yup.

Luigi: Well, as long as it's not Luigi bashing, I don't have anything better to do!

Bowser: -grabs Spidey by the throat- You said the next person would be Peach! You lied, so now you die!

Spidey: She's coming! just not yet...I didn't want her to think this was some sort of kidnapping attempt, so I'm bringing all her friends here first!

Bowser: -lets go- You're answer satisfies me...for now...

Spidey: -coughs for air- Our next guest is a princess, hailing from...

Bowser: YES! FINALLY! PEACH IS HERE!

Spidey:...Sarasaland...

Bowser: Peach is from Sarasaland?

Spidey: -ignores him-...please welcome, Princess Daisy!

Daisy: -falls out of nowwhere, but is caught by Luigi- Thanks, Weegee!

Luigi: -blushes- Don't mention it!

Bowser: YOU GOT MY HOPES UP, YOU JERK! -goes to grab Spidey by the throat again-

Spidey:...sorry. I've learned my lesson, and I already told you that I'm going to summon her at the end of the chapter!

Bowser: Er...right...sorry...-puts him down-

Spidey: Well Bowser, our next guest will probably piss you off even more...but hailing from Dreamland, the most maniacal dictator in the Marioverse...-sees Bowser walking towards him threateningly- I mean the SECOND most maniacal dictator in the Marioverse, please welcome, Wart!

Wart: -appears out of nowhere, with no fanfare at all- Who dares make me appear out of nowhere? WHO DARES?!

Spidey: I dare! And if you don't behave, I'll send Mario to PWN your weakling arsehole!

Wart: Bring it! -starts farting-

Mario: -puts on nosepin- Lets-a go! -throws fireball at him-

Spidey: Mario, no...

-huge explosion-

Spidey: -covered in soot- thanks alot guys, now I'm homeless! You guys are jerks! Speaking of jerks, hailing from lord knows where, please don't welcome, a loser that won't die, Wario!

Wario: Wah hahaha! -gets hit by missile-

Spidey: -holds smoking rocket launcher innocently- Poor Wario...we knew him too well...

Wario: -gets up- I'm alive! Wahaha...-gets crushed by huge robotic foot-

Spidey: Thanks, Coup!

Coup: -salutes, then flies away in Megas-

Spidey: Oh, did I mention this thing would be filled with cameos, not all of them Mario related? Anyway, on to our next guest...ooh, we have MORE royalty in the house!

Bowser: FINALLY!!

Spidey:...hailing from the Koopa kindom, The Koopalings! Oh, and Bowser Jr of course!

Jr: Where the hell am I...DADDY! -glomps Bowser-

Roy: He hasn't learned that dad hates us yet, has he...

Bowser: -glomps all of his children- I'm so glad you guys are OK...-looks around- Because...um...you're...still useful to me! I TOTALLY don't care about anyone besides myself. -looks around, then backs away from them- Now answer your questions like good children, or you're all grounded for a month!

Wendy: But I DON'T WANNA ANSWER QUESTIONS! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE FATHER, AND I'M GONNA SCREAM TILL I GET MY WAY!

Spidey: -puts in ear plugs- Well, I guess if you don't want to answer my questions, I could always find a more beautiful person to answer for me... after all, only beautiful people get the priviledge of answering questions...

Wendy: THEN WHAT'S WART DOING HERE?

Spidey: Damnit! Alright, I didn't want to use this, but you've forced my hand! If you don't answer my questions, I'll leave you in the middle of the desert!

Wendy: NO! I HATE DESERTS! I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE GOOD!

Spidey: Good. -takes out earplugs- Now, can you be QUIET?

Wendy: If it keeps me away from hot, dry climates, than yes, I can.

Spidey: Good. Now, hailing from Yoshi Island, is one of the fan favorite characters, Yoshi!

Yoshi: -appears out of nowhere- Yoshi!

Spidey: Um...here. -gives him a translator-

Yoshi: What's the point of bringing me into an ask fic when I can't even talk...wait, i can talk! It's a miracle! YAYS! -turns to Mario- I feel mistreated when you jump on my back without asking permission! I don't mind hauling you around, but could you, ya know, ask first?

Mario: I had no idea you felt that way! I'll-a be sure to ask!

Yoshi: thank you!

Spidey: You're welcome! And now to introduce another character! hailing from Dreamland, and speaking in an annoyingly cheerful monotone voice, is Birdo!

Birdo: -appears out of nowhere- Where am I...-sees Bowser- Ah you sonova...

Bowser: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DUMPED ME, AND LEFT ME TO RAISE WENDY ALL BY MYSELF!

Birdo: -still in monotone- You're the one who forgot our one year anniversary... -sees Yoshi- Yoshi-kun!

Yoshi: Meep! it's the stalker! -runs for his life-

Birdo: That's as far as you go! -shoots Yoshi with egg, knocking him out- Now it's time to get what I'm hopefully here for. -starts to drag Yoshi away-

Spidey: -stops her- Sorry, this fic is T-rated, and the reason your here is to answer questions...

Birdo: I guess that's Ok... I'll win that Yoshi over eventually...just you wait Yoshi...just you wait...

Spidey: -backs away- That didn't sound disturbing at all...Our next guest, hailing from... -gets grabbed by the throat-

Bowser: -lifts Spidey by throat- NOBODY CARES ABOUT BIRDO! BRING PEACH HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL...

Spidey: -grabs his wrist, and twists it backward, causing him extreme pain- 7H47'5 17! 17'5 71M3 Y0U L34RN3D 50M3 R35PC7 F0R 7H3 AU7H0R! -lifts him by the throat- 7H15 15 MY 45K F1C, 4ND 1'LL 8R1N6 1N P34CH WH3N I D4MN W3LLL F33L L1K3 17! K4P335H?

Bowser: -choking- I-I can't understand w-what y-your saying...m-mr. Author...sir...

Ash (from Evil Dead, not Pokemon): -walks in- Oh no, Red's in Protective Fanboy Mode again. And to translate, he said: That's it, it's time you learned some respect for the author! This is my ask fic and I'll bring in Peach when i damn well feel like it, kapeesh?

Bowser: -noddes hastily, and is dropped to the ground-

Spidey: -returns to normal- Sorry about that. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Ash is here because he's made of bada55, and so far, I only have one fanfiction that he HASN'T at least made a cameo in. So I brought him here. Now, on to our last guest; hailing from the Mushroom Kindom, the plot device that spurs Mario do action, please welcome, princess Peach!

Peach: -appears out of nowhere- Where am I?

Bowser: Peach, you finally made it!

Peach: -looks at Bowser, than Mario, then Luigi, then back at Bowser- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!

Bowser: Peach, no, you don't understand, I...

Peach: -starts hitting him with her umbrella- You horrible, horrible lizard, leave my man alone! -beats the crap out of Bowser using moves from SSB-

Bowser: Umbrellas...my only weakness besides pools of lava and explosives, and fireballs...how did you know? -loses conciousness-

Peach:...that would have been good to know several years ago. -sees Spidey- And you must be working with him! -runs at him with umbrella-

Spidey: Wait, stop, this is an ask fic, I brought you here to answer questions...-umbrella stops an inch from his face-

Peach: -in her normal, sweet voice- Sorry... I thought Mario was being brainwashed or something...great, several of my clothes fell off while i was fighting Bowser...

Mario: -passes out from nosebleed-

Spidey: Great, now I need to save mario again...at least Peach isn't trying to kill me anymore...

Peach: -sees Mario pass out- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? -charges at Spidey with umbrella-

Spidey: All I can say is MEEP! -runs from Peach-

Ash and Luigi: -watch with amusement-

Luigi: Well, that wraps up this chapter...

Ash: Review, or Wart will attempt to give Fanservice...without having any fans...

Wart: -starts dancing- My milk shake maker brings the boys to the yard...

Ash: -shields his eyes from the horror- Ah, I can still hear!

Luigi: -covers his ears- I can still see!

Daisy: Maybe if someone reviews, he'll stop!

Ash: PLEASE, REVIEW! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE HORROR IN MY LIFE! I'M MESSED UP ENOUGH AS IT IS!

Everyone except Wart, whos busy dancing: REVIEW!!


	2. Questions and Answers

Spidey: I'm back, with the Magic Rod!

Koopalings: -giggle-

Spidey: Hey, shut up! -shoots fireballs at him-

Koopalings: -pull out their own magic rods, except for Bowser Junior, who pulls out his 'paintbrush' which is pretty much the same thing-

Spidey: Oh poop. -drops rod and runs, dodging fireballs- First Question!

_**DJ OMiy**_

_**K, let's do this.  
Mario: Is Peach really worth saving her arse 10 billion times?  
Luigi: If you had the opportunity to be in a Luigi's Mansion 2, would you  
take it? I thought the game was awesome.  
Peach: I refuse to believe your umbrella is really that badass. Care to  
elaborate on its "powers?"  
Daisy: What's the state of the relationship between you and Luigi?  
Wario: What exactly IS your role as a villain? I'd never heard of Wario  
prior to WarioWare/SSBB!  
Bowser: What is so attractive about Peach that is worth falling numerous  
times into a pit of lava?  
Wart: Who the hell are you?  
Yoshi: How does it feel to be one of the cutest characters in the Mario  
franchise? Also, what's your desperate plan to avoid Birdo?  
Birdo: Is there any way for you to stop being so annoying on the games?  
Also, what's your devious plan to get Yoshi?  
Bowser Jr. + Koopalings: Your father is Bowser. WHOSE THE MOTHER!?**_

Mario: All that and more! And, as i stated on my blog, she rewards me by...

Spidey: T-RATED!

Mario: baking a cake...how is that not T-rated?

Spidey: Er...never mind.

Luigi: Heck yeah I would! That would put two non-crappy games under my belt!

Peach: Sure! -hits with umbrella-

Dasiy: Luigi? Ew, I have NO romantic feelings for him...

Luigi: -runs away crying-

Daisy: -doesn't notice- ...I mean, he saved me from Tatanga and all, but I don't like short people that wear red...not like his sexy brother, Mario...you know, the taller one, with the sexy green outfit with the L on his hat? He brings sexiness to a new level! Too bad Nintendo wouldn't let me be the damsal in distress in Mario's Mansion... but then, they'd have to make it M-rated for what I'd do when he found me...

Wario: I debuted in Super Mario Land 2, as the main villain, but was tragically defeated by Mario...stupid videogame designers, they should have let me win, cause that would be much more realistic, but NO! The good guy wins, the bad guy loses! You don't want complexity, you want to be entertained! -rants insanely for several hours-...and that's how they could have made the ending so that I won, Mario lost, and the players of the game weren't pissed at all that I won even though they technically defeated me...

Bowser: I read Mario's blog...I WANT that cake! And...well...everybody needs a hobby! Mine is kidnapping Peach...or was till Mario decided to make it personal, rescued her, and dumped me into lava...then it went from a hobby, to constant, insane attempts to lure Mario to my fortress so that I can make yet another failed attempt to kill him. But that's all over now... This time, I've come up with a plan that's FOOLPROOF! -laughs insanely-

Wart: I was the final boss in Super Mario Bros 2! I ruled Dreamland, till I was defeated by my archnemesis, Mario...or was it Peach? Or Luigi? Or that weird Mushroom person? I don't really remember which one it was...I haven't been in a videogame since then though... I'm willing to work for food.

Yoshi: -wearing fake glasses, and a fake nose- You must be confusing me for someone else...I am not this 'Yoshi' person you speak of. However, I'm sure he'd thank your for you kind compliments...

Birdo: Compare to Wendy. As for Yoshi...does jumping him and waiting for his instincts to kick in count as a plan?

Jr: PEACH IS MY MOTHER!

Ludwig: I knew mother well...the rest of them don't. I don't know what her name was though...

Bowser: Her name was Talona...her maiden name was Slasher...not that i care! -looks away, as a single tear runs down his face-

Spidey: Hey, wasn't there a character on Primal Rage named Talon the Slasher?

Bowser: He was my father in law...not that I care, since I'm evil...

Spidey: Yeah yeah, we get it already, you were madly in wuv, then she died, suck it up already, god! Next Question!

_**BoogiepopShippuden**_

_**LOL!  
Here are my questions!  
To Bowser: Why don't you try faking your death after kidnapping Peach so that  
nobody looks for you.  
Luigi: You've been treated rather poorly by game creators lately, how do you  
feel about that?  
Peach: Why doesn't the castle hire any better guards for you?  
Bowser Again: What happened to your arsenal of tanks and flying ships? Did  
you go broke or something? And where did you get that awesome clown copter.  
Mario: What's up with that sex ed thing?  
Mario Again: What are your favorite power ups?  
Yoshi: What is your favorite food?  
Wario: What's up with your outfits?  
To the Koopalaings + Bowser Jr.: Which of you is the strongest?  
Spidey: Where is this interview take place? Is it insured? I suspect that the  
Chibi Koopas are fighting for dominance by now.  
Mario: Do you actually do much work as a plumber anymore?  
Peach: Why don't you ever take the Mushroom Kingdom onb the offensive and  
invade Bowser land or whatever the heck its called?  
Okay, that's it...for now.  
Don't forget,  
I HAVE THREE ACCOUNTS!**_

Bowser: Because Mario will still try to find Peach...and after being dropped into molton lava, thrown into bombs, dropped into bottomless pits, mercilessly assaulted with fireballs, and kicked by giant Mario, and still being alive today, I don't think anybody would believe I was dead.

Luigi: -can't say what he wants to say because he's an E-rated character-

Spidey: It's Ok Luigi, Nintendo is not connected to this story...

Luigi: Really? Then I guess I can say that the creators are (censored due to this fic still being T-rated, and because nobody needs to learn bad words in Italian). That's all I have to say. At least I got my own game that wasn't Educational!

Peach: Toad is the most skilled warrior in the royal guard, and he has super human strength...but sadly, my father, the king, refused to spend money on weapons for the soldiers, thinking that the weaker amoung them would be rooted out through survival of the fittest...if he'd buy them some guns, fireball flowers, and bombs, Mario could retire happily.

Bowser: I lost them in a poker game, to some morbidly obese guy! He even stole the prototype Mario-bot... years before this, however, i one his original eggmobile in a game of paintball and gave it a new paint job. He still says I cheated, but I still hold that he should have known that it doesn't count as a kill when you shoot my shell!

Mario: What Sex Ed thing?

Spidey: It's a game Nintendo would release if I was in charge... it would have you teaching Sex Ed to children...

Mario: What's sex ed?

Spidey: It's where you learn about sex...

Mario: What's sex?

Spidey:...I'm sure Boogie would LOVE to explain it to you. -runs away-

Yoshi: I like skrull burgers! -takes a bite out of a skrull burger- Mmmm, tastes like chicken...now it tastes like bacon... now pork...and now it tastes like a burger again...

Wario: Yellow is YOUTHful! And the purple overhauls were on their way to a homeless shelter, and i didn't feel like BUYING clothes that day, since that would cost money, so I grabbed them. The person carrying them to the shelter complained, but a few punches to the face shut him up...

Roy: I am! -punches air entusiastically-

Ludwig: -singing- Wrong wrong wrong wrong, wrong wrong wrong wrong...YOU'RE WRONG! I'm the oldest, and thus the strongest...

Roy: Shut up! -punches him-

Ludwig: Why you little...-grabs him and starts strangling him-

Roy: -hits him with club while being strangled-

Larry: -shoots at them with magic rod- I'm stronger! I have magic!

Lemmy: So? I can explode, and STILL survive to fight Mario and Luigi again in the next world! -shoots Larry- And i also have a rod!

Iggy: Knowledge is POWER! That makes me stronger than all of you! -gets into a very well armed mech, and jumps into the fray- DIE!

Wendy: -throws tantrum, causing earthquakes- SHUT UP AND QUIT FIGHTING I'M STRONGER THAN YOU CAUSE I'M A GIRL AND WE'RE BETTER THAN BOYS AND KING DAD CLEARLY SEES THIS, WHICH IS CLEARLY WHY HE LETS ME GET MY WAY!

-all the Koopalings start fighting-

Jr: -wakes up, and glares at them- **WHO DARES DISTURB MY NAP?**

Koopalings: -stop fighting for a second, and stare at him-

Ludwig: Well, we were arguing about who was the strongest, and I pointed out that I'm CLEARLY the strongest, but then Roy was all like 'No, i'm the strongest, I'll fight you'...

Jr:** I DON'T CARE WHY! WHO STARTED THE FRICKING FIGHT THAT WOKE ME UP?**

Roy: Tch, I did, what are YOU gonna...

Jr: -points staff at him-**DIE****. **

-huge monsters made of paint appear and maul Roy-

Roy: OOOOOOOHHHHH GOD, NOT MY FACE! -screams like a little girl-

Jr: Good night. -goes back to sleep, holding a teddy bear-

Koopalings: -stare at Bowser Jr. stupidly-

Spidey: -looks at the shattered remains of building- Yeah... Bowser, you owe me a new house.

Bowser: Why me?

Spidey: You should have controlled your spawn! Next Question!

_**Cupkae11**_

_**I has questions D**_

Mario: Are you really, REALLY a plumber? It's just a bit weird for a  
'hero'...  
Luigi: Don't you find Daisy super annoyin'?  
Bowser: WILL YOU STOP KIDNAPPING PEACH? 0.o  
Yoshi: Would you of left baby Mario alone if it wasn't in your programming?

I found this story really funny D

Spidey: YAYZ!

Mario: Of course I'm a plummer! Even heroes have to pay the bills! Link had to learn that the hard way...-points to Link, who is outside holding a 'Will save the world for food' sign-

Luigi: -wasn't paying attention- What was that about princess Daisy?

Bowser: That depends...do YOU want Nintendo to stop making Mario games?

Yoshi: Of course not! With a little ketchup, he'd have tasted great...

Everyone else: -stares at Yoshi in shock-

Yoshi: -sweatdrops- I was just kidding.

Spidey: I'm glad you liked it! Well, that wraps up this chapter. If you want more, REVIEW!

Mario: So...now what?

Spidey: I don't know...we have to end the chapter somehow...say something!

Mario/Luigi/Wario: Lets-a-go!


	3. Finally, an Update!

Spidey: I'm back, with another chapter! Roy, the disclaimer!

Roy: Spidey doesn't own any of us, but he owns this fic! Oh, and he can have Jr. if anybody wants him, since Jr. is such an annoying bi... hey Jr, how's it goin' bro?

Jr: I see you're still alive...

Roy: Yeah, I beat up those monsters you sent after a few minutes...

Jr: Well, I guess I shall have to remedy that... -points staff at him-

Roy: Remedy...that means repay, right? Cause you darn well better remedy it! Those monsters bit hard! I should sue you for assault, but King-Dad would kill me, so I'll just settle for a few thousand dollars damages... -is oblivious to the paintbrush pointed at him-

Spidey: -puts hand on Jr.'s shoulder- Wait till AFTER he answers his questions...

Jr: -nods, and puts paintbrush down-

Roy: -continues ranting obliviously-

Spidey: First Question!

_**Dtecnokira**_

_**Wait, Spidey, when you mentioned Mario Sex Ed, you weren't referencing the  
video about Mario teaching Sex ed?  
I've only seen the first half, but didn't want to watch any more.  
It is out there, just to let you know.  
I found it on YouTube.  
I think it had a title along the lines of Nintendo Sex Ed or something.**_

Questions...  
Wario: Do you have a special someone you're in love with. If so, tell us  
about him...  
-Runs away from angry Wario-  
-Three Hours Later-  
Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to make fun of Wario. His  
very presence annoyed me in Brawl.  
Luigi: If you could design a game for yourself to star in, what would it be  
like?  
Peach: What changes to you plan to make when you're in charge of the  
kingdom.  
To Everyone: Okay, I just heard about the Kingdom Hearts April Fool's Day  
joke, Mushroom Kingdom Hearts, had that been real, what would it have been  
like?  
Mario: Who would win in a fight, you or Sonic.  
To all 8 Chibi Koopas: If you could be assist trophies in Smash, what would  
you do?  
Birdo: If you lay eggs, and Yoshi lays eggs, doesn't that make you both  
female? Not that I'm judging.  
Mario: If you, Naruto, and Spiderman had a three way fight, who would win?  
Bowser: Have you written any new poetry lately? You were pretty good in  
Legend of the Seven Stars.  
Mario: What's your favorite kind of cake?

...  
That's it for now.

Spidey: Theres a video on the internet where Mario teaches sex ed?

Mario: -pulls Dtecno's pants leg- You never answered my question...

Wario: Why yes I...wait a second! -waits for Dtecno to get back, then pulls back fist-

Luigi: It would have M-rated blood, gore, scenes between me and Daisy, scenes between me and Peach, scenes with me, Daisy, and Peach a few of which Pauline randomly jumped in, and Waluigi would die tragically in the end.

Peach: -in innocent voice- I plan on arming all the Toads with expensive weapons and lauching an attack on Bowser's Kingdom to purge the world of him and his kin. -smiles-

Spidey: It would have Heartless Goombas...and they would be the weakest heartless ever created.

Mario: I would never fight Sonic, he is my bestest friend! But if I did, I'd win. -gets tackled by Sonic, beginning an epic battle-

Roy: I would beat up everybody! Especially Jr, cause he's an ingrately emo loser that thinks he's so great cause he's the youngest...-rants stupidly again-

Jr: -looks at Spidey pleadingly-

Spidey: -shakes head-

Jr: -sighs- I would KILL MARIO! Then KILL LUIGI! Then I'd take a coffee break before coming KILLING DR. MARIO! Then I'd take Mama back to Daddy!

Bowser: Jr, you are one twisted, evil little koopa...-wipes away tear from eye- I'm so proud!

Ludwig: I'd PWN whoever I thought was the enemy...

Wendy: I'd throw a huge tantrum cause I don't wanna be a trophy!

Larry: I'd shoot fireballs!

Lemmy: No idea what I'd do...

Iggy: I would make the player into a super genious like myself, but then steal all their knowledge, making myself even smarter! -laughs Mandark style-

Morton: I would kill...KILL!!

Birdo: I think he's male...but if he isn't, that's ok too...

Mario: -returns from his battle from Sonic- Um...-looks around- I think I would...-gets pulled away by a hand made of demonic chakra and a net of webbing- Bring it on! -gets into epic three way battle-

Spidey: Hmm...dejavu?

Bowser: Finally, someone appreciates my poetry! -glomps Detecno-

Mario: The kind with lotsa spagetti!

Spidey:...I feel racist for typing that... Next Question!

_**Cupkae11**_

_**YEY you used my questions -smiles-.  
Uh... more questions coming on.**_

Mario: What is your thoughts on Luigi?  
Luigi: Are you really a coward?  
Peach: Do you like Toadsworth? I mean, he's annoying and grumpy sometimes.  
Yoshi: Do you like Birdo picking on you?  
Birdo: Do you like picking on Yoshi?  
Bowser: What's up with the getting defeated by Mario everytime thing?  
Jr: Do you honestly like being evil?  
Koopalings: If Bowser was a baby what would you do?  
Ludwig: Uh... I have no idea who you are xD  


Mario: I think he needs a girlfriend! I've been trying to set him up with Daisy, but she's too stupid to realize she likes him!

Luigi: Of course not! -spider crawls up to his foot- I'm even braver than Mari...-sees Spider, and screams like a girl- OMG!SPIDERGETITAWAYGETITAWAY! -clings to ceiling-

Peach: Sometimes? Are you implying that there are times when hes NOT annoying and grumpy?

Yoshi: No, she scares me. -looks around nervously-

Birdo: Yes, but I'd REALLY enjoy mothering his babies...

Bowser: I was just trying to kidnap Peach...-looks sad-

Jr: Hell yeah! I can kill, steal, and destroy things without having to answer to anybody, and the ladies LOVE evil people!

Koopalings: -are all suddenly knocked unconcious by Spidey's author powers-

Spidey: Sorry, but I was getting tired of answering questions for ALL of them at the same time, so if a question says 'Koopalings' I'm just going to let the one I can think of the funniest responce for answer...

Wendy: -regains conciousness- I guess I'd feed him, change him, then make him buy me some nice clothes...

Ludwig: -also regains conciousness- I'm one of the Koopalings! You know, the one with the crazy hair!

Spidey: I intend to use all the questions I get! Next Question!

_**Skullblade**_

_**Mario: Hah! Megaman is better than you! -walks away- I will accept my bribe  
now, Megaman.  
Luigi: Go, Weegee!  
Bowser: ...Since all your children are different ages... you are a very luck  
man...turtle... thing.  
Wart: -grins- I have vegetables!**_

Mario: What is he paying you?

Luigi: YEAH! -busts out dancing-

Bowser: GO BOWSER! -also dances-

Wart: I HAVE FLATULANCE! -dances, while farting-

Spidey: Why is everybody...ah the hell with it! -starts dancing as well- Next Question!

_**Shaderoth**_

_**spidey:apears in a burst of firegreeting foolish mortals and spidey how the  
killing goingoh well questions  
Wart:you displease mewaves his hand causing 50 bolts of black lightning to  
strike wart  
Bowser:im being paid 50 gold coins to light you on fire so no no hard  
feelings ingites bowser in a pillar of black flames  
peach:why do you poison your father and take control control of the kingdom  
Lugi:im being paid 50 gold coins to light you on fire so no no hard feelings  
ingites lugi in a pillar of black flames  
spidey:now im off to get some minions disapears in a pillar of flame but not  
before stealing mario's hat  
**_

Spidey: It's going great! -puts Mephisto's head on a plaque, next to an empty plaque with Quesada's name on it- Nobody kills the Spider-marriage, NOBODY!

Wart: Ouch...-falls over-

Bowser: -relaxes- Why would I be mad? That's very relaxing...

Peach: Cause I love my father...even if he is a complete idiot who should never have been allowed to take over the kingdom...and he hasn't been in a game since Super Mario Bros 3, so I don't know if he's dead or alive.

Luigi: -jumps over flames- Ha ha! -starts to fall back down- Oh poopy...

Mario: -teary eyes- You took my hat... -angry flaming eyes- You must die! -hunts down Shaderoth with a rusty flaming chainsaw-

Spidey: ... I don't think those minions of yours are going to survive very long. Next Question!

**Gryrozx**

**before i begin the questions, here is what i image about you guys while  
playing super smash bros series. i've made up the ledgend of zelda like story  
for modes outside the quest (adventure) mode:**

the story: the smash gemstones... while the gaming worlds were at war with  
the subspace, the smash gemstone of power was captured by tabbu. peach has  
scattered the eight shards of the smash gemstone though out the four coners of  
the earth. eight heroes (well... seven heroes and one heroine.) has obtained  
the eight shards, one for each, and ledgend says that the eight heroes will  
battle it out till only one has all the shards, then they can fight the  
menacing tabbu and obtain the smash gemstone of power... when the said hero  
has both of the gemstones, they must place them in the smash pedistal of  
peach's kingdom. only then will peace rules out everywere and evil will be  
vanquished... but, we can all dream i suppose.

charaters:

Mario: a rude,lovesick teenager who wears a blue cap and shirt and red  
overalls. he tries to earn a kiss from peach (while being persured by the  
other girls that insists on him kissing them!),only to either: A. get rejected  
or B. have something bad happen to them before the big kiss.

Peach: a heroine who takes the mission serously (obtain the smash gemstone of  
power and link it with the smash gemstone of wizdom so that peace can regin  
on.) and rejects mario's offers of getting a kiss. (their relationship is  
simlar to link and zelda's in the cartoons). while peach was rescued a few  
times by mario, she mainly fought along his side, often pefering the Super  
Scope (later upgraded to a wii zapper) as her main choice of weapon.

Yoshi: an eight year old boy who was trained by his teachers and at times of  
crisis, uses the moves he has learned to battle evil. his home island was  
theratned three times in a row, the third was being the subspace themselves.

Wario: himself

Dasiy: she was a alternte costume to peach so that did not count.

Browser: a mean menacing tryant who wants the smash gemstones so that he can  
take over the universe. he attempted 2 times in a row to steal them, but he  
fails to get them. at least he tries really hard.

Luigi: a carbon doperganger of mario made by evil, luigi has tried to steal  
mario's shard of the smash gemstone of wisdom, but due to his failure in his  
attempt, he has got sent to the scrap yard. after helping mario and peach  
thrawt the menacing sceme, luigi was reprogramed and now he assits the heroes  
with a new set of moves. and he currently wears a white cap, a white shirt,  
with green overalls, and brown-ish colored gloves.

Koopalings: they were not in the games.

browser jr: he's not in the games... but if he is in the future games in  
development then he will be a mario clone (without the attatude) with unquie  
moves! that will make him the most popular anti-hero ever! (does he still got  
that shapesifter thing?)

wart and birdo: not in the games, but there are trophies about them you can  
collect. hm...i wonder what happens if you get a birdo trophy in super smash  
bros melee? (don't awnser that one!)

-  
with the smash counterparts aside, the questions:  
Browser: will you find some other way to weck meyhem, besides KIDNAPPING! i  
am getting tired of the same thing you do!  
Mario: i hear that one of your rival's anime ova is dubbed over, with alot of  
humor and bad lanuage. the redub is called sonic bastardized. if you wanna  
watch it: /viewplaylist?p8541998ED698D655 . if nintendo decided to make a  
bastardized verson of one game: will it be bad? or Better?  
Luigi: what's the big deal of you being overshadowed by your brother?  
Peach: besides your only lead role in a ds game, if you got a awesome  
videogame, then what will it's action gaming elements be? will some elements  
be added or gameplay from other games be implmented

Bowser: There was one game where I died in the first world and Bowser Jr. did all the kidnapping...but i came back in the end.

Mario: Sonic has an anime?

Luigi: Don't tell Mario, but I actually have more fans than he does!

Peach: I'd pinche slap Bowser till he cried like the emo he truly is...

Bowser: I'm not emo! -cries in emo corner-

Spidey: Wait, did you just use my fic for fic advertising? -pulls out rocket launcher- DID YOU? Next question...

_**LuigiHamtaro16**_

_**Hi! I have a few questions for the gang!**_

Mario: Are you aware that you're head is shaped like a tomato?

Luigi: Why are you the awesomest character ever, at all?

Bowser Jr.: Do you only hate Mario because you're dad does? Do you have a goal other than being evil?

Waluigi: Why are you such a dork? You look like a purple toothpick.

Wario: You hate Mario, but do you hate Luigi?

Luigi: YOU TOTALLY ROCK!! Wait, that's not a question...

Luigi: Do you think Mario is ugly? I do.

Luigi: Hi Wigi!! How many fans do you have anyways?

Daisy: Have you ever noticed that you and Luigi are total opposites? Same with Mario and Peach. Why do you like each other?

Mario: Hi. As you've probably guessed, i don't like you much. You're ok though. Anyway, why are you so fat compared to Luigi? Do you eat more than him or what? Please don't be to mad at me for disliking you. You're pretty cool I guess.../

Yoshi: I don't know which Yoshi I'm talking to, so I have questions for both. For the cute baby Yoshi: Do you still call Luigi "Mama Luigi?" For the Yoshi who saved Mario and Luigi when they were babys: Could you eat Mario? Have you tried?

Luigi: Sorry. Last question. Is Mario annoying at home? Like, do you cook for him and stuff? HUGE FAN! YOU ARE AWESOME!

-

Mario: Well...your MOM is shaped like a tomato!

Luigi: Cause I am...

Jr: No...I hate him cause he took mama Peach away! And actually...-looks around- I wanna be a...-looks around again- ballerina...

Koopalings: -all laugh at Bowser Jr.-

Jr: DAMN YOU ALL! -blasts them with paintbrush-

Walugi: I'm not a dork...and I'm a BLUE toothpick! -cries emo-ishly-

Wario: No, Luigi is my bestestest friend! -glomps Luigi-

Luigi: -struggles to escape Wario- If I rock, then get this idiot off me! And don't be insulting my brother! -gives deathglare- And I never counted my fans...

Daisy: Cause opposites attract.

Mario: I have no idea...with all the running I do, I should be in MUCH better shape...i blame lazy artists at Nintendo.

Yoshi: No, I just call him Mama now...

Older Yoshi: No... who do you think I am? Fat bastard?

Luigi: No, I just have to haul his fat arse out of bed in the morning... and that's easy: all I have to do is yell "The Princess is in danger!" and he runs outside...50 of the time it turns out that she really is in danger, so he hasn't caught on to that yet.

Spidey: I'm going to end this chapter here so I can finally post it. Mario... Luigi...

Mario & Luigi: LETS-A REVIEW!


	4. Holy crap! I updated!

Spidey: I'm back, with one VERY overdue update! FIRST QUESTION!

_**Dtecnokira**_

_**Yayz an update finally.  
Spidey: Have you ever played Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars? If so, is there any chance Geno will appear?  
Wario: How would you like to meet my bodyguard, Namahagetecno? Just try anything funny and he'll pwn you so hard, you'll die twice.  
Mario: How old are you?  
To both the Bros: Who's faster, who's smarter, who is stronger?  
Bowser: Why don't you just build a moat of lava around your castle and raise the drawbridge so that Mario can't get in?  
Chibi Koopas: Out of all of you, who is the cutest?  
Mario: Why are you not as cool as Link?  
Peach: How do you make your hair look so beautiful? Any tips.  
To the Bros: Ay chance you'll never shave those ugly mustaches?  
Spidey: Have you ever seen Super Mario Hyadain on Youtube/New Grounds?**_

Spidey: No. No I haven't.

Wario: ...well worth it. -punches Dtecno hard enough to send him flying-

Mario: Older than you.

Luigi: Mario's faster, I'm smarter, and Mario's stronger.

Bowser: I have a feeling he'd get in anyway.

Koopalings: -at the same time- Jr.

Jr: I'M NOT CUTE! -shoots burning paint at all of them-

Mario: The same Link standing over there? -points to Link, whose holding a 'will save the world for food' sign- You'd think he would have saved some of those rupees from his quests.

Peach: Trade secret.

Mario: Did he just diss the mustaches?

Luigi: I believe he just did....

-both attack Dtecno, repeatedly jumping on his head-

Spidey: No, but I shall go look it up. NEXT QUESTION!

_**LuigiHamtaro 16**_

_**More questions! (If you read my profile and was wondering, this is May asking the questions)**_

Wario and Waluigi: If either of you hurt Luigi you shall die! DIE! Do either of you have girlfriends?

Bowser Jr.: Why is it that you are the toughest, and yet the cutest?

Mario: Sorry about that one question. I was playing Super Mario 64 DS, and you kept on dying so I was annoyed.I'm not usually that mean. Hey, why did you go on a vacation without Luigi directly after he saved you? (Luigi's Mansion, Mario Sunshine)

Older Yoshi: Didn't mean to offend you. Sorry.

Luigi: Do you still take care of Yoshi? How old is he now?

Thanks! :b

Wario: None of your business.

Waluigi: Yeah, what he said.

Jr: Cause I'm sexy like that....and I'M NOT CUTE! I'm dangerous!

Mario: It was supposed to be a secret romantic get-away for Peach and I. Toadsworth only went cause he and the toads just HAD to be there, ya know, for Peach's protection... yeah, lot of help THEY were.

Yoshi: It's alright, just don't do it again....or I will eat you and your soul!

Luigi: No, he grew up and moved out of the house.

Spidey: You're welcome! NEXT QUESTION!

Is it ok to send more of my questions in? 0.o I've sent... alot.

_**Lulu Has Cookies**_

_**Mario: Do you like waffles?  
Luigi: Ever thought about being the person in the red cap instead of the one in the green one?  
Peach: What did you think of Luigi's... err... game?  
Jr: Who IS your Mama?  
Bowser: Sign my shirt? You're awesome!  
Wario: Are you a WiiHugger?**_

Mario: They go great with spaghetti!

Luigi: Of course not, green is more YOUTHful!

Peach: I wasn't even in it, so, it sucked!

Jr: For the last time, PEACH IS MY MAMA!

Bowser: Of course! -signs shirt-

Wario: What's a WiiHugger?

Spidey: NEXT QUESTION!

_**RockSuperstar**_

_**some of these answers are pretty hilarious actually...**_

Mario: why do you always assume the problem is Bowser's fault?  
Ludwig: You are awesome, do you know that?  
(male) Koopalings: do any of you have girlfriends?  
Peach: has anybody besides Mario ever rescued you?

Mario: Cause it usually is.

Ludwig: I know, I know. And yes, I do have a girlfriend.

Roy: Is that an offer? -winks-

Wendy: I haven't tried girls.

Peach: No, though there was one time I rescued him.

Spidey: Don't remind us. NEXT QUESTION!

_**Gryrozx**_

_**of course mario. sonic did have 2 anime series. the first one was an ova simply called sonic the hedgehog (but you can call it sonic the hedgehog the movie,sonic the movie,or just sonic ova.) now ova is short for orginal video animation. the second anime is a series called sonic x. orginally an 52 episode anime series, a third seasion was made with 15 episodes, and it has sprawned it's own comic book series and trading card game. both of these series are real mind you.**_

Mario: You know, I actually have my own anime series, right? It just was never released in America.

Spidey: What? No questions? NEXT REVIEW!

_**Senom299  
**_

_**Ok, here...  
Daisy: are you aware of how kewl you look, even compared to Rikku from FFX?**_

Bowser Jr.: O_o HOW IN THE NAME OF DIN DID YOU GET THAT PAINTBRUSH? Oh look, 20 rupees! (grabs paintbrush while you look away) CLASSIC!(runs away)

2 hours later, returns and hides.

Wario: U is insane, U know that?

Daisy+Peach: Would you like being in a game... STARRING U 2?

Spidey: U R kewl.

Peach: Would you pleese convince Jr. that you are NOT his mum?if so, thanx and here, give this back (hands her paintbrush)otherwise, if he gets his hands on me he will kill me...

All: if Morton got into a yelling macth with everyone's favorite annoying fairy, Navi, who do you think would win? (encloses fairy)

LOLs for life...

Daisy: Finally, someone that appreciates my coolness.

Jr: Um....Internet? HEY! GIMMEBACK MY PAINTBRUSH! -goes to chase her, but then gets tackled and beat up by the other koopalings-

Peach: I've tried...and I think I'll keep this paintbrush; I'd rather not have this particular item in the hands of a psychotic shrimp devoted to someone who constantly kidnaps me.

Morton: I would win! -gets into a shouting match with Navi-

Spidey: -covers ears- NEXT QUESTION!

_**Law The Lord of Souls**_

_**sup everyone,**_

Mario:If you could choose one power up from any of the games all the time, exept for invincible star, what would it be?

Luigi: after You became Mr.L did that personality stay with you or did it just disapear

Peach:How many times have you been kidnaped outside of the Games,Not including this fic,

Ludwig:I remember your fight, Mario kicked your arse.

Peach,Daisy,and Rosaline:you are all princesses why don't you hang out more.

See you next chapter

Mario: The winged cap. It would make getting around so much easier.

Luigi: It's gone...I think.

Peach: Too many to count.

Ludwig: Yeah? Well why don't I kick YOUR as$?!

Peach: Who said we don't hang out?

Spidey: Well, that wraps up this chapter.


End file.
